


After show party

by PossesseeOfAvarice



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossesseeOfAvarice/pseuds/PossesseeOfAvarice
Summary: Paul gets hot because John's so hot and then they get hot.





	After show party

**Author's Note:**

> My first McLennon smut lol it's pretty lazy and lame but I hope you dirty ones enjoy it

It has been a very long evening. A long month of touring already.  
The show tonight was definitely the best so far and Paul just couldn't help but keep looking at John. His older bandmate sang his heart out and looked too damn good.. they shook their heads as they had fun on stage and their hair was messy.

They got to the last song and Paul got hot. Twist and shout always got him going, especially since John sang it so well..  
The young bassist couldn't keep his eyes off the guitarist the whole song.

After they got off stage they put away their instruments and got to their shared dressing room.  
They all took a refreshing shower.

"Hey boys, wanna go to the bar? Brian asked me earlier if we wanted to join him." , George asked his three bandmates.

"Oh yes!" Ringo was definitely happy to get out and relax.

John hesitated. "Honestly I'd rather just go right to the hotel but you boys can go!"

"Well okay, what about you, Paul?" George asked as he shrug his shoulders.

"I..uhm I think I'll go to the hotel, too. Not really in the mood you know?" Paul responded.  
He had other plans for tonight.

"Alright boys, see you later then!" Ringo said and George followed him out.

"You're not going, Macca?" John smirked knowing how much Paul enjoyed having a pint with his mates.

"I couldn't leave you alone here, y'know..." Paul laughed as he dried his hair with a towel, looking at the older one with his bedroom eyes.

"Oh okaaaay" John smiled, "so what are you up to hm?"

Paul threw his towel on the chair next to him and moved towards his bandmate.  
He was so hot and wanted to do all the bad things to the older one since he moved so hot on stage.

The bassist started undoing John's belt as he kept eye contact.  
"I'm up to having some fun right here right now" Paul said, his round eyes looking at John softly.

John knew what Paul wanted. He dreamt of fucking him pretty often actually.. And the way he looked at him with those puppy eyes how could he say no?

John was getting ready for him to suck him off and he felt his erection growing at the thought of it.

Paul kept the eye contact as he cupped John's balls in his hand. "Are you up for some fun?" He said in a low voice and John let out a soft moan.

"Mmh yes, Macca... You gorgeous fucker.." John smiled as he looked him straight in his eyes.

"Oh tz tz tz you better watch your tone, big boy..or you'll never cum tonight" Paul whispered into his ear as he tightened his grip.

Fuck. That was hot.. John's heart raced as his dick got rock hard.

Paul let go of him and pushed him to a big table standing in the dressing room.

"Put off those clothes. You won't need them."

John did as he was told while Paul locked the door.  
He got down on his knees and started slowly stroking the older man's cock. John tried to muffle his moans but he was so bad at it. He was hornier than ever.

As the younger one looked up to him he started licking the tip and John let out a loud groan. "F-fuck, Macca...ngh you're such a good boy..."

As John was close Paul suddenly stopped.  
He got up again and started kissing him passionately. His heart was pounding like crazy as he moaned into the kiss.

"Now get down. It's your turn."

John had a surprised look on his face but Paul kept his eyes on his. Wow he really was serious, John thought to himself. He did as he was told, he just wanted to be allowed to come hard tonight.

He unbuckled Paul's belt and pulled off his pants and boxers. Paul was hard too. Extremely hard.

John immediately started to take it all into his mouth trying to suppress his gag reflex as he sucked him off slowly.

Paul grabbed a fistful of John's hair and pushed him down harder as he panted audibly.  
John held on to his hips and dug his fingernails into them which only turned Paul on even more.

As he stopped his movements he looked up to him, his mouth wet and his eyes watery.

"Fuck...I didn't know you were that good." Paul smiled lazily.  
He pulled him up and turned him around.  
"Bend over and you shall receive your orgasm."

"W-what? I've never-"

"I got lube with me. Ive been wanting to fuck that pretty little ass of yours for a long time. Just like you want to fuck me" Paul interrupted him.

John wasn't turned off by the idea. As he thought about it...Paul pounding him hard.. it was a pretty good idea. He never knew Paul could be so dominant. He always thought he was super submissive..

"Okay."   
John bend over, his upper body resting against the table as Paul got the lube and put it on his fingers and started to slide them into John's ass, one then two then three.

"Relax, big boy.." Paul bend down a little and whispered into his ear.

He proceeded to put a good amount of lube on his dick and started stroking himself fast. He slowly entered John's stretched hole and John hissed quietly.

"Ngh... Fuck me already, Macca..."

Paul put one hand on John's hip and one on his shoulder as he increased his pace.  
The older man whimpered below him as he hit his prostate repeatedly.

"Aah..mmh it feels s-so good.."

"Fuck... you're so hot" Paul moaned under his breath.

He thrusted harder and harder and soon felt himself come hard inside John.  
He reached down to stroke John's dick and John groaned loudly as he thrusted his hips against Paul's hand.

The guitarist came hard all over the bassist's hand as he collapsed on the table and tried to catch his breath.  
The younger one pulled out and put a hand on John's back.

"You alright?"

"That....that was so good.." John said with a raspy voice. He slowly got up and kept a hand on the table to steady himself.

A smile formed on Paul's lips as he moved closer to him and John suddenly cupped Paul's cheeks in his hands as he kissed him hard.

"Maybe we should do this more often, Lennon"

"We'll switch positions next time." John laughed as he pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
